


Martian

by Elcincin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elcincin/pseuds/Elcincin
Summary: You're on a work trip and recieve really bad news that leads you to do some introspection about your relationship with Tyler.





	Martian

 

Warm. Too warm. Almost burning. You look down to your hands. Tiny bubbles floating on the black surface. Were coffees always this hot? You put the paper cup on the coffee table. How did this happen? How did a peaceful evening turn into a nightmare? Oh, right. That phone call… That damned phone call.

 

“Ughh, my feet are killing me!” you talked to yourself as you kicked out the heels to the corner of your hotel room. Although you loved your job very much, sometimes it was too tiring. Especially when the conferences took almost all day. You were up and running around since 7 a.m. and now that it was over, you deserved a relaxing shower and some 'me time' before your Tinder date arrived to pick you up. You loved meeting with the locals of a new city and just wanted to discover the town with someone cute.

As you slid off the towels and put on something more comfortable, room service knocked at your door delivering your favorite drink and snacks. Now, you were all set to watch one or two episodes of your favorite show before it was time to leave. You plugged your phone for charging and put it off silent in case your date arrived early.

You were 19 minutes in the episode when your phone started ringing. You checked the clock on your laptop, it wasn’t time yet. You wondered who it could be. You got off the bed and went to the vanity table where you left your phone. The caller’s id was of your best friend’s, Tyler’s. It was the only name that could be excused from disturbing your peace. Talking with him could still be considered ‘me time’.

“Heyyy, how is my favorite person doing?” you answered the phone and threw yourself on the bed. You waited for a response but there wasn’t any. Maybe he called you by accident while the phone was in his pocket, it happens sometimes with your mom.

Just before you hung up to call back and mock him for this, “Y/N Y/L/N?” an unfamiliar female voice answered instead.

“Yes?” you got up to sit.

“I’m Eleanor Robertswish, I am an emergency medical technician. There has been a car accident and the owner of this phone, Mr. Joseph got hurt. You are his emergency contact. I am calling you to let you know that he’s being taken to Hacettepe Memorial Hospital right now.”

“What?” was all you could say before your heart dropped to your stomach. “What do you mean? Is this a prank?” you couldn’t believe.

“Unfortunately, Ms. Y/L/N, this is not a prank. How quickly can you come to the hospital?”

Your hands started shaking. “Uhh, I’m an hour flight away. I-I was on a business trip. Is he alright?”

“Is there someone else who can come earlier? Any other family or relative living close?”

“No. No, unfortunately his parents live much farther. Uhh but I’ll tell his best friend to get to the hospital. Why aren’t you telling me about his condition?”

“Okay, Ms. Y/L/N. Can I get that person’s name? Mr. Joseph is unconscious at the moment.”

“Oh my god,” your eyes started watering and you got up to collect your stuff, “Dun, Josh Dun. He’ll be there in no time.” Your voice joined your hands and started shaking too.

“Alright, Ms. Y/L/N. Thank you.” Then you were left in the sound of you packing your things. Your whole body started shaking at this point and you felt cold. You brought the phone down from your face and tried to dial Josh, but your shaking hand was making it too hard.

“Hey, Y/N, what’s up?” Josh replied with an energetic voice.

“Josh, listen to me very carefully. Tyler’s been in a car accident and they’re taking him to Hacettepe Memorial. You need to get there asap.” You managed to say that in a breath to stop you voice from breaking down to a cry. Which had, after the sentence was over.

“What?” he sounded confused.

“He’s unconscious!” you were crying and wiped your eyes, “I’m taking the earliest plane there. And also, can you let his family know? I gotta pack up real quick.”

“O-of course. I’ll be right there. See you there. Bye.” You threw the phone on your bed after hearing his affirmation. Then basically threw anything you could see around in your bag. You put on your coat and the shoes you kicked off then took your bag and left the room.

 

You were the only one waiting in front of the ICU. You were left with your thoughts. Amazing how bad events like this could bring up the most unnoticed things into focus. Like the number of seats in the ICU waiting section; no one was here but you, and you didn’t think it was much different most of the nights. You got up. Started to examine the posters on the walls, sipping on your coffee. Now that the adrenaline and the rush was over, you started to feel the exhaustion coming over you. After you examined them all, you went to sit down on the same spot. Were they making the seats this uncomfortable to keep the patients’ family awake? You reached for your phone to check your notifications. Right, your Tinder date. The star of yesterday, now was the most unimportant person in the world.

7 missed calls, 21 unread messages from him. Messages went from ‘Hey where are you?’ to ‘are you ditching me?’ and to ‘bitch at least have some dignity and answer the texts’. Unfortunate for him, you couldn’t be bothered to get mad at him right now. Maybe you would do something about him tomorrow, you quickly dismissed the idea and blocked his number. You weren’t even going to that city again anytime soon.

Tyler’s parents have texted you saying they will take the first plane in the morning. You replied with ‘I’ll be at the hospital’. And plugged your earphones but only put on one of them in case something happens around you. You finished your coffee up but from what it seemed the coffee was not working, and you were going to fall asleep soon. You touched the ‘shuffle’ button and a song started playing. Damn. It was the song you always jammed off to together. You wanted to find the driver and beat his ass to death so badly, tears came to your eyes.

 

From all the mess that was happening, to your luck, you were just in time to catch the last plane. You called Josh while you were waiting to board.

“Hey, how’s the situation there?” you asked.

“I don’t know, Y/N. they took him to the operation room. He was unconscious and bloody all over.”

“It’s really that bad, huh?”

“I guess.”

“Oh, they started boarding. I’ll be there in an hour, I’ll call you again when I get to the hospital okay?”

“Okay, Y/N.” he sounded numb.

You hung up and got up to queue. It had to be today, the only day when you were out of town. You told him yourself you were out of town frequently and wouldn’t be any of help if something bad happened to him, but you were his emergency contact everywhere anyway. You handed your ticket and went on to your seat. Maybe you could sleep a little on the way, you wanted to be keen at the hospital.

 

You’ve been in a situation like this before. Waiting in front of the ICU for the whole night when your uncle had a heart attack. You rushed him to the hospital and waited. Waited for a doctor to not come, to not hear the emergency signal from the ICU… But that didn’t feel like this. You were just worried and anxious back then. This time it was different. This time, you felt like half of you was in there laying on the bed. This time it felt as if something was ripped apart from your chest. And whenever the worst possibility came to your mind, it felt like you couldn’t breathe because the air you sucked in just flew out of the ripped part of your chest.

What was causing you to feel this way? You never thought you looked at him that way but now things were becoming clear in your head.  You were thinking of yourself as the detached woman who needed no lover in her life because you were so strong and didn’t have such soft feelings. That’s why you went around on Tinder and never met the same guy for a third time, gave wrong numbers to the bar night trophies to avoid them. But the reality is you never called them again because, you already had someone. You already had someone that completed you in every aspect but one. That’s why you went around to fill only that. This would explain why you felt jealous whenever he was dating another girl. You just thought it was because you were afraid that they were going to try to distance him from you, or there was always a possibility they could treat him badly. But now that you were pondering, it wasn’t rooting from a friendly concern. Deep down, you wanted to be them, you feared he wouldn’t be yours anymore. Even though he was never yours anyway. You smiled bitterly at how selfish that sounded. You would unconsciously compare yourself to those girls all the time whenever he talked about them, or you were the third wheel. Which you always avoided being. Endless comparison and analyze to figure out what did they have more than you, better than you. You needed this understanding. It broke your heart even more that he had to be fighting for his life in there for you to understand this though.

Amazing how bad events like this could bring up the most unnoticed things into focus. Like the feelings you didn’t know you had, or like how tired you were and how your body was giving in to the sleep it very much needs.

 

The landing plane woke you up from your nap. You were glad you had skipped the last 40 minutes. After the plane approached the apron and the belt signal was off, you got up to get your bag and went straight to the exit. Hailed a taxi cab and told the driver to go to Hacettepe Memorial as fast as possible. It was a ten minutes’ drive from the airport, so you decided to call Josh on the way.

“Hey, I’m in the taxi, will be there in 10, where are you waiting at?”

“In the cafeteria section.”

“Okay, see you there.” You said and hung up.

You paid for the taxi and rushed to the cafeteria. Josh was there, sitting with a stoop. You approached the table and put your bag on the chair. He got up to greet you as soon as he realized your arrival. You gave him a tight hug and he returned it. It seemed like both of you needed this hug and neither of you wanted to let go for a while. Your eyes watered again, and you tried to stop yourself from crying. You had to break the hug to wipe your eyes eventually.

“How are you?” you asked as you wiped your face with your shirtsleeves.

“Not good really. What about you?” he sat down on his chair.

“Same. Is he still under operation?” you sat down on the chair facing him. That’s when you realized his eyes were red. You couldn’t figure out if he tried to stop himself from crying like you when you hugged, or it was because of the excessive crying before you came here.

“No, they’ve taken him to the ICU and didn’t let me in. I could only get a glimpse when they took him out of the ambulance. Then the lady who you talked with told me to get the paper works done. And when it was over, they have already taken him to the operation room. Then you called,”

“Have you talked with the doctors yet?”

“Yeah, the doctor said he had some fractions on his ribs and a broken leg, also a mild internal bleeding, but they stopped it. They’re going to keep him monitored for the night, and if nothing bad happens, they’ll take him to a normal room tomorrow,”

“So, there’s a possibility something bad can happen?” you asked feeling your heart in your mouth.

“He said it was just a precaution for the night and he was lucky to be in this condition. I don’t understand what kind of luck this is though. He said there wasn’t anything critical in his condition and he would wake up tomorrow hopefully. Hopefully? What kind of scientific statement is that?!” there was bitterness in his eyes.

You broke the silence with a question, “Why are you here instead of the ICU waiting room?”

“Only family members were allowed, they said.” Right, you remembered showing your id back when you waited the night for your uncle.

“I can get in,” you said and he looked in confusion, “We had fake ids when we were underage. And we used each other’s last name for the fun of it. Haven’t used that id for a long while now. Let me check if I still have it with me.” You reached to your purse and took out your wallet. Yes! It was here! You took it out and showed it to Josh.

“Y/N Joseph? That sounds oddly natural,” he examined the id, “Pretty realistic too.”

“Let me try, I’m pretty sure it’ll work.”  You said and got up with your bag and headed to the ICU section.

“Hi, I’m the sister of Tyler Joseph, admitted here this evening,” You said to the girl behind the desk. “Can I wait in there?” gesturing to the ICU waiting room.

“Can I see your id ma’am?” the girl asked without even looking at you. You took out and gave the id to her. She took it and looked at it for a quick second and then to you. “Sure,” she handed the id back to you and you proceeded to the seats. Put your bag down and went back to Josh waiting for you in the cafeteria.

“They bought it. I’m in,” you said with a smile then checked the time. “It’s getting late, and only one of us has to be at work tomorrow morning. You’ve helped enough, Josh. Go home and get some rest. I can wait the night.”

“No way.”

“Please, it’d be suspicious and stupid if I didn’t wait inside or you waited here alone. I can’t thank you enough for your help tonight.”

“But- “

“You know I’m right and you can’t really make a counter argument against me.” You gathered his things and handed to him.

“Okay, but I’ll be back here tomorrow. Call me if anything happens.” He gave in and took his stuff.

You smiled, “Okay, tiger, can’t wait to see you again already.” And hit him on his arm. Faking some light mood to make him leave was obviously working. After he was gone you went back to reality and headed to the vending machine to get your first cup of coffee for the long night ahead of you.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up honey, the sun is up.” The cleaning lady woke you up. You panicked for a second and checked the clock, it was 7 a.m. You’ve been sleeping the past hour and the night was over without an incident. This was a good sign.

“Do you know when will the doctors arrive, ma’am?”

“They won’t be here before 9:30, honey.” She said and went on with her business. You reached for your phone. Tyler’s parents had texted you at 6 saying they’ve got on the plane and they’ll be at the hospital around 8. You felt your stomach growling, and it made you realize the last time you had an actual meal was 24 hours ago. You got up and headed to the bathroom. Just as you imagined, you looked terrible. You had half an hour before his parents arrived so you could get a bite while waiting. You washed your face and left the bathroom.

10 minutes after you were back from eating, Tyler’s parents came. After the hugging and giving them the brief report of the last 12 hours, you weren’t alone in the waiting room anymore.

“Oh, Y/N. You look exhausted. Go home and get some rest, dear. We’ll take it from here.” Tyler’s mother said patting your back.

“But-“ you tried to protest but she stopped you. “Listen to a mother’s word. You won’t even be helpful in this condition.” You were now getting the same treatment you gave to Josh. You got up with your stuff and went home to sleep.

You woke up and checked your phone for time. It was 6 p.m. They were right, you had to be really worn out to sleep 10 hours. You quickly ate something and took a shower before heading back to the hospital. You called his mother on your way back.

“Hello dear,”

“Hi, Mrs. Joseph. I’m heading back to the hospital, are there any news?”

“Yes, yes my dear. They took him out of the ICU.”

“Yes! Good news finally! Has he woken up?”

“No, not yet. We’re in the room 711.”

“Thanks, I’ll be there in five.” You said and hung up to park your car. You found the room right away and joined his parents. They looked tired. Understandable, they were old and if this was enough to tire your young body, it would be more than enough to tire them. You sat on the chair next to them.

“Did you fix a place to stay?” you asked.

“Josh came earlier. He told us we could stay over at his place. But we think we will stay at Tyler’s flat,” Mr. Joseph answered you.

You handed him your car and house keys. “My place is nearer, you can stay over at my place too if you want,” you smiled, “You should get some rest too. I’ll stay here until you get back.” Mrs. Joseph wanted to protest but Mr. Joseph had already gotten up before she could say anything.

“She’s right, Kelly. Let’s get some rest.” He said and put on his coat. Followed by his wife.

“I’ll call you if anything happens.” You assured them and escorted them to the main entrance of the hospital.

Going back to the room, you felt overwhelmed by what you were seeing. You never thought you’d see him like this. You knew he didn’t deserve this. His beautiful soul did not deserve to go through something like this. You pulled the chair next to his bed and held his hand.

“Hey, I hoped you’d be conscious by now. At least you’re not in the ICU. Silly,” you smiled and wiped your eyes with your free hand, “I told you not to use my number as your emergency contact,” you looked his beautiful bruised face. He had several cuts and a split lip.

“You know, I never realized how many seats were there in front of an ICU door until I got here,” you chuckled and leaned on his ear, “Don’t tell anyone but, do you remember our fake ids? I used that to stay here last night and I’m using that again tonight. Soo edgy right? I’m basically a criminal now.” You moved back to watch his face for any response. He would normally laugh at you but right now, not a single muscle was moving.

You sat back. “You know what else I didn’t realize until I got here? Where I’m standing. I thought I was yo-. No, you were my best friend. But I don’t think my feelings towards you is in a your-my-best-friend-that-I-can-tell-everything way, but instead in an I-wanna-spend-my-whole-life-with-you way. Last night I had a very long time to reflect on how I behave around you and why I behave the way I do. I felt like my other half was inside the ICU last night, Ty. I never felt like this before. Didn’t feel like this when my uncle was in the ICU that summer. It’s pretty sick I know. I don’t even know how you would react if you could. Hell, I’m a coward to tell you when you are unconscious because I could never say this if you were awake,”

You let go of his hand to wipe your eyes again, “I hope the things I heard about unconscious people being able to hear their surroundings are just old wives’ tales. But I don’t care if you wanna cut me off for this when you wake up, man. Please, Ty, wake up. Please come back to me from wherever you are! I don’t care if you’re on Mars or some other dimension right now! Just come back to me!” you cried out and looked up for a reaction. Anything. Same as before, not a flinch.

 “I’m sorry to break down like that. Imma go get some coffee and tell you all about the crazy things that happened on my trip. You won’t believe me.” And got up to wash your face and headed to the cafeteria to get a decent cup of coffee before it closed.

It was a longer way than the ICU from the room, but it was worth it. You were doomed to the vending machine on the floor for the night anyway. When you got out of the elevator on the room’s floor, you realized it wasn’t as calm as you left it. There were people gathered in front of Room 711. You ran towards the room and tried to get in, but someone pulled you back.

“You can’t get in right now ma’am.” Said the nurse.

“What? What is happening? Did something happen to him?” you were trying to see what was happening inside. Your heart was pounding with freight.

“The patient’s heart rate showed a drastic change. But turned out it was because he gained consciousness. The doctors are checking his condition right now. Can you wait there a little and let the doctors do their work?” she moved you gently to the waiting section by the elevators, “We’ll let you in if doctors see no harm in it.” And left you there. You froze standing as you watched her go back to the room, then sat down. After a long 30 minutes, the doctors finally left to room and came your way.

“Is he okay, doc?”

“He gained back consciousness and seems to be responsive. The cops will be here tomorrow to get details of the accident. I’ll stop by again tomorrow morning to run some tests. That’s all for the night, you can go see him now.” You thanked him and ran to the room and rushed inside to see him sitting half-up in his bed.

“You’re here!” you said in excitement, tears of happiness falling from your eyes.

He saw you and smiled as much as he could without pain, “No, I’m not here actually. This is a project from... Mars… I moved there recently.”

You were barely keeping every particle of yourself from running towards him to hug him tightly and kiss him everywhere. But all you did was to laugh and look down say, “So, you heard?” with your hand in the back of your neck in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, we’ll talk about it later. Turns out this incident was all I needed for you to return my feelings.”

You looked up to him in surprise and saw him smirking, “Are you..?”

“Yes, silly. Why did you think I came up with the last name switch idea all those years ago? Wanted you to have an id with my last name on, even if it was a fake one,” he chuckled, “I really thought you would realize earlier that every girl I dated was like you in a way, and every guy you met up for a second time resembled me.”

You went to sit next to him, “So you were working on my subconscious with that fake id trick, huh, Martian boy?”

“Why do you think we’re best friends with Josh? We’re both aliens.” He shrugged.

You laughed and remembered, “Oh speaking of Josh, I should probably call your parents and him to let them know.”

“That we’re dating?” he was still smirking.

“No silly, that can wait. But they have a right to know you’re awake don’t you think?” you said and kissed him lightly on his forehead before dialing his parents.


End file.
